


Dirty

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nude Photos, Tags Are Hard, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Damian loves when Jon gets riled up because of him, Jon gets him back





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> Thanks to birdflashshipper (kateshines) for the idea. I love this ship, and I wanted to write this.. Plus I like Dom!Jon

Jon sat in his last high school class of the day, completely bored out of his mind. His AP Language teacher was absent so the class got a substitute teacher. Like always substitute teachers are present, the students never did the work. In the end, the substitute gave up and let the students do whatever they wanted for the rest of time.

The Kryptonian hummed watching the wall clock tick away. Another hour before he could leave and see Damian. Jon grinned at the thought, and flushed a little. Damian was homeschooled, probably training again….

Shirtless.

Jon blushed at the thought, shaking his head. Now wasn’t the time to get hard, not in class where everyone could see his raging boner.

Jon heard a buzz coming from his pocket where his phone was. He reached in and looked at the bright screen. An audio text from Damian.

Probably another mission….again…

Jon sighed, yet he connected his headphones to the phone and pressed play, mentally preparing himself for Damian’s Robin voice.

God, it was so hot to hear, even in bed.

However, he wasn’t prepared for what the audio actually was.

“J-Jon..ah..”

Jon’s face was instantly bright red and glowing. He gaped at his phone and stared at the screen. The audio screen stared back at him with the small whimpers and moans Damian gave out in the background.

Is Damian recording himself...fingering his hole?

“J-Jon...I have one finger inside me..ha..but I think I can take more..”  
Jon’s breath hitched as he imagined his boyfriend in the middle of his black silk sheets. His toned body covered in a thin sheet of sweat, biting his red lip as he wiggled a finger inside himself, working himself open before adding another finger.

“I wish it were you...my fingers feel so good but not as good as your cock...ahhh”

The half-alien bit his lip and looked up at the clock. 30 more minutes….. Jon wrinkled his face with frustration. Damian was doing this on purpose...

And Damian knows what happens if he riles up Jon….

Fuck.

“Are you riled up yet Kent..ah...imagining me finger fucking myself? H-Ha...I added a third finger...god. I want you here. To touch me….mark me up...fuck me with your fat, thick cock”

Jon rocked in his seat, his hand gripped the base of his desk tightly. So tightly that he heard a small crack and let it go. He wanted to stomp out of class and fly to Gotham. Then he would teach Damian never to riled up his alien boyfriend.

“J-Jon...I need your cock...ah...I want to taste it...I want it inside me...fuck I need something, anything inside me…”

Holy shit...was Damian about it…

Jon heard the sound of rustling before he heard Damian moan loudly. 

Yep, Damian was fucking himself with one of his toys.

Jon’s cock ached in his pants as he let out a small groan. Fifteen more minutes.

“J-Jon….ah...it’s as big you..ha...gonna cum!”

Jon heard Damian let out a muffled scream (probably he covered his mouth with his pillow) as he came. Jon blushed as the audio file ended and his phone buzz with another message from his lover. Jon hesitated before, opening the message app.

Again he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Damian took a picture of himself, his chest covered in his cum. One of the green-eyed male’s hands pinched a swollen, red nipple, his lips were red and deliciously swollen. 

Oh god, his eyes.  
Damian’s bright green eyes were dark and clouded with lust. Jon’s eyes trailed down the picture and choked. Damian still had the toy inside himself and he got a good view of Damian’s slick, gaping hole. 

The caption read: I want you beloved~

The bell rang for the school day to end, and Jon raced out of his classroom at top speed. Discarding the fact people would see him, he flew straight to Wayne Manor.

_________________________________________________________________________

Damian sat at his desk, finishing up the homework that was given at his high school. Simply enough, with his education. However, his father wanted him to go to school with kids his age. He has Jon isn’t that enough?

Damian heard his window open and turned, “Hello belove-”. One moment he was at his desk, the next moment he was on his bed, his hands pinned against the headboard by Jon.

Jon immediately started sucking on Damian’s neck roughly, leaving a forming bruise. “Look what you did to me Baby Bat. Getting me so hard in class….naughty”.

Damian managed to smirk at Jon, “Oh? You got what I sent you?”

Jon growled and nibbled on Damian’s ear, “Don’t play cute Wayne, you’re absolutely filthy. Taking that picture of yourself looking all needy~”

Jon’s hand brushed against Damian’s pant zipper before unzipping them and pulling his pants down. He flipped Damian over and patted the older male’s ass. 

“You deserve a spanking baby boy~


End file.
